History of the Related Art
It is known that luminous panels have already been proposed which are intended to be sealed in the ground at the level of the pavements of public highways or the roads of pedestrian precincts, to provide lighting and evidencing of advertizing posters or other similar printed documents. However, these attempts has not been successful due to the low resistance of the boxes to the load to which they are subjected either from the delivery lorries which serve the pedestrian precincts or by cleaning or security vehicles.